


Q&A With Danny & Phantom

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ask whatever questions you got, Book #2, Danny and Phantom are together, Funny, Humor, Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Mpreg Danny Fenton, Other characters mention/added in, Pitch Pearl, Random - Freeform, SPAM, Youtube type of platform, question and answer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: WELCOME BACK TO MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL! If you guys enjoy my videos with Goku and Kakarot then I KNOW you'll enjoy our next guests, Danny and Phantom. So without further ado, let's get started!!





	1. Announcement

Someone demanded me to add their link just because I found and is using their art as a book cover on wattpad, BUT go and follow them and check out their arts https://rebb-sketches.tumblr.com


	2. Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL questions stay and go in the "Greetings" to ALL of my Q&A books unless you want me to on accident skip your question as it's in another chapter

*camera comes on before silence*

Author here, reporting for duty!! *shouts and pops out from below*

Phantom: Keep that up and you might send some people into a heart attack

Danny: can't have angry fans after us now

True. ANYWAYS!!

Phantom: Jesus and I thought we were obnoxious

Bite me -_-

Danny: HISSSSSS! Mine

*rolls eyes* Anyways, to the new folks, the idea of this is you get to ask questions and we, meaning Phantom and Danny, answers them. One thing I ask is make you're questions clear, tell me what the question is directed for, and if it's a long one, I'll shorten it for Video Title while saying your fill question in video. Remember, no question is too personal or dumb or stupid. Got a 18+ question, ask. We take all >:)

Danny: ... I didn't sign up for THAT

Welp too late pretty boy and nobody signed up for this. This is just for amusement and entertainment for me and your fans

Phantom: I say bring it on

I like your spirit, Danny be more like him!

Danny: that's not possible

-_- just hush up and continue to act cute for the views for us. UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Danny: bye!

Phantom: *gives half a wave*


	3. Did You Ever Get Caught Having Sex?

*going through mail* boring, bills, not mine, boring, boring, letter... *a bored stare turned into a psycho smile* We got a question~!!

X

Phantom: how exactly does this work? The whole process I mean

Lots of editing and time cuts but I am a lazy bastard so it all rolls in. And if the question is directed at Danny, I'll tell him, or you, or you both and you respond to it, the other side adding their own comments such as myself, or both fight who will answer first and the other response afterwards. So like their question, "Did you ever get caught having sex?" with NO SHAME at the end and it goes to you both

Danny and Phantom: 😳😳😳

Oh boy, this will be good~

Danny: we... Nearly got caught by my parents a few times, a couple of times Jazz walked in on us making out and then... *he looks at Phantom*

Phantom: *clears throat* Vlad flat out walked in on us fucking and let's just say he was more angry with us fucking on his couch then he was mad with us ACTUALLY being together

Danny: plus school

Phantom: *he purred* 😏😏😏😏

You two are something else. I likey

Phantom: Danny can't control himself so we fuck in the classrooms if empty or in the bathroom or in closets

Danny: 😄😅 umm... Yeahhhh

This is already good and this is just the first question. KEEP THEM COMING GUYS!

Danny: please don't

My show, my way, you just sit there and be the perfect little whore

Danny: meep

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Danny and Phantom: bye!


	4. Have You Tried Sexting Danny While In School?

PHANTOM GET YOUR GHOST ASS DOWN HERE!! GOT A QUESTION FOR YOU!! AND BRING YOUR HUMAN SLAVE WITH YOU!!

Danny: *from upstairs* I HATE YOU BOTH!!

X

Danny: *happily eating cookies while sitting on Phantom's lap*

Phantom: *petting Danny* so what's the question?

THIS will get plenty of questions first off, and secondly to you; and Danny can respond if he wanted to is, "Have you tried sexting Danny while in school?"

Phantom: always. I love working him to the edge before he comes home. It's not a shame, he enjoys it. I get pissed off as he fingers and relieves himself but punishing him is sexy as fuck when he's dripping wet and hard and begging for me to make him my bitch

Kinky and hot. You and I will get along JUST fine 😏😏😏

Phantom: 😏

Welp this was short but our Pet is happy to just sit there for his Master so I hope this is okay, fam. BYE!


	5. Are You Pregnant?

Oh Danny boy~

Danny: I don't like that tone of voice *he looks up from having a large meal mid day "snack"*

Got a question for you and be honest

Danny: ... Okay???

"Are you pregnant?" and my friend made a comment on you two fucking so much ;)

Danny: *he pales as he looks around before playing with his shirt* well... It WAS suppose to be a surprise for Phantom but yes

I can keep this video private so he won't see. And we know it!!

Danny: ... How? *his voice pitched*

Look at what you're eating and how much you're eating plus your mood swings then check back with me when you see what we see. HOPE THIS ANSWERS YOUR QUESTION AND I HOPE THE FANS GO CRAZY

Danny: NOBODY TELL PHANTOM!!

*camera shuts off*


End file.
